1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116702 (JP-2005-116702 A), there is disclosed a semiconductor module having a high thermal conductor joined to part of a surface of an electrode of a semiconductor element.
In the case where the semiconductor module of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116702 (JP-2005-116702 A) operates in a short-circuit state (i.e., a state where a load such as an inductance or the like is not connected to the semiconductor module), when the semiconductor element is turned on, a large electric current flows through the semiconductor element. Out of the semiconductor element in the semiconductor module, in a region on a back side of the high thermal conductor, heat generated through the flow of the electric current is diffused via the high thermal conductor. However, out of the semiconductor element, in a region other than the back side of the high thermal conductor, it is difficult to diffuse, via the high thermal conductor, the heat generated through the flow of the electric current. Thus, in the case where the semiconductor module of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116702 (JP-2005-116702 A) operates in a short-circuit state, the temperature of the region other than the back side of the high thermal conductor, as pert of the semiconductor element, becomes high. Consequently, the short-circuit capacity as the entire semiconductor device may become low.